


Scott Pilgrim vs The Haunted Village

by JackTheRipper



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheRipper/pseuds/JackTheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Wallace and the others embark on a journey to a cursed village filled with monsters and spirits. Will they manage to survive? A WallacexScott fanfic. Rated "T" contains boy x boy, violence and swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotaru Village

I **FINALLY** wrote a Scott Pilgrim fanfic! And it's based on both Fatal Frame and Silent hill ;)

**Warning** : Contains boy x boy if you don't like it don't read.

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to join us, Stacey ?" I asked.

"I'd love to, but I know whenever I'm with Scott I'll end up either being embarrassed or even worse" She answered, laughing.

"What? What do you mean?" Scott stepped his foot hard on the ground demanding answers from his sister.

"Hehe, she's got a point" Ramona says, smiling and pinching Scott's cheeks.

"You too?" I could tell that Scott's self esteem lowered when he whimpered like a lost puppy.

"Well, I find Scott HOT to be with, and I'm positively sure that we'll have fun, right guy?" I streched my hands over his shoulder and got him closer to me and received a smile of victory from Scott.

"Enough chitchat guys, let's head to uhh... what is it called?" Stephen asked while scratching the back of his head to remember.

"Sigh.. it's called Hotaru Village, people claim that scary creatures and spirits exist there and whoever enters may not get back alive unless..." Kim explained.

"S-spirits?" Neil asked, with wide eyes.

"Yup," Answered Kim.

"Pfffft, there's no such things as monsters" Scott denied, even though he seemed to be convinced that they actually do exist.

"Unless what?" I asked, taking a sip from my margarita.

"Your either dead or find your way out." She answered not looking a bit interested.

"Sounds dangerous... What do you think?" Asked Ramona.

"LET'S GO!" All of us answered and headed to the airport and made our tickets to a town near the village since it had no airports.

Kim, Stephen and Neil sat in the middle seats of the airplane whilst Ramona and Knives sat on the left seats. Fortunately, both me and Scott sat together on the right seats.

I put the bags over the lockers and closed them then sat on my seat waiting for that cutie to join me.

"I'm really worried that Rammy's gonna get hurt there..." Scott said and then sat on his seat.

"She'll be fine, guy. And she's got you as her knight after all" I pulled him close scratched his head playfully.

"You think so?"

"I know so, now stop worrying and enjoy the flight" I put my seatbelt on and looked at Scott. "You know that you have to put on your seatbelt, right?"

"Oh yeah!" He blushed and put on his seatbelt immediately. I wonder why he blushed though.

The plane took off

After we had our meal, Scott was watching 'The Avengers' and he was so into it, he looked really cute watching his geeky favorite movie.

Stephen on the other hand was listening to songs and eating lots of food, can't believe he actually liked the food. Or maybe he's really hungry that he's forced to eat the plane's boring and savor less food.

Once Scott finished watching the movie, he started to look for another one and asked me, "How long is it going to take to reach our destination?"

"10 hours and 50 minutes, now stop asking and go to sleep" I answered while pulling the blanket over me.

"Wow... It's gonna take forever..."

"Mmmhmm"

The place was dark and most people were sleeping except for Neil because he was watching a movie over and over again.

Scott obeyed and tried to sleep. "Goodnight, Wallace"

"G'night, Scott" Half an hour later, I found him sleeping without a blanket, I tried hold back a laugh and covered him with a blanket carefully to not wake him up.

"Idiot," I smiled and brushed his bangs away from his eyes slowly. I sighed, reminding myself that he's not into boys and that he's my best buddy, roommate and best friend. I lay down on my seat and tried to sleep with my back at Scott.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

So, did you enjoy reading? Please leave your thoughts so I'll improve for the next chapter :D


	2. Mobile's Assistant?

 

"Wake up, sleepy head"

"Mmmhmm..." Scott lazily itched his eyes.

"We arrived"

Knives was the first to get out of the plane to stretch her legs and jump around. Ramona was waiting for us to get out of the plane.

"Yes!" Scott, actively yelled and got out of his seat smiling like a goof ball as if he wasn't sleepy a second ago. He helped take the bags from the locker and walked beside me or else he'd probably get lost.

"Guys, we have to head to a hotel to put our luggage and prepare for our journey" I said.

"I'm starting to think that it's a bad idea, everyone" Neil added, looking worried.

Stephen laughed and hit Neils head saying that it's too late to get back now.. "Don't worry kid I got your back."

"I want to be with Scott!" Knives said, fangirling over Scott as usual and hugging his arms tightly.

"Nuh-uh babe, he's staying with me" Ramona pulled Scott towards her and I swear I think I just saw a spark between their eyes. Scott, however felt really nervous and was blushing deep red.

All of us laughed at how cute the seen was and even I admit that I wanted to pull Scott towards me and -Cough- have a bit fun. Nothing more -smirk-

"Mr. Wells?" A voice of a young lady called my name.

"Yes?" I looked behind me and saw a lady with long, black hair and bangs that covered her left eye.  
She seemed to look like a tour guide judging by the suit she wore.

"My name is Akane Fuzen, and I'm here to help you find a place to stay." She bowed, "Pleased to meet you.

"The pleasure is mine," I bowed, and I'm sure I saw Scott jealous at how nice I treated the lady. But Knives however looked a bit worried. "Um... I have a question, Miss. Akane".

"Just Akane, and what seems to be your question?" She asked, smiling.

"How did you know my name?"

I looked directly towards her, waiting impatiently for her answer. How could she know my name when I didn't even know her.

Her smile grew and she answered "I work for Mobile and he said I should help you out on finding a hotel."

Oh... that explains it.

"Mobile..." Scott, jealously repeated the name and looked away from the lady. I couldn't help but laugh at his action.

"It's okay, guy. I still find you hot" I grinned at Scott and I swear his face was deeper red than a tomato and he gave his back towards me as if he didn't hear anything.

"Are we just going to stay here or what? Cause the bags are really heavy" Kim asked, not really a question but informing us to leave the airport.

"And I really need to use the toilet..." Stephen added.

"Alright, however needs to use the toilet go now. Even you Scott." Ramona said.

"But I don't need to use the toilet" Scott, innocently answered. Looking at Ramona.

"Trust me, cause when we're on our way to the hotel we're not stopping."

Scott, at the speed of light headed to the toilet without even saying a word. Isn't he a cutie? Don't deny it.

I really fancy that idiot. Even though I know he's straight. I know I always get what I want (turns straight people to be gay) but I really want him to love me without me making him like me. Ugh, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore.

"I'm gonna get us some food so when we get to the hotel we can eat then rest for a while" I informed Ramona, she nodded and thanked me.

"Don't take too long, alright?"

I nodded and headed towards a Japanese restaurant and ordered food for each of us.

"Why're you foreigner's here?" An old man holding a stick with a long white beard and a bald head asked angrily.

I smiled, ignored the old man's rude question and answered, "We're here to visit the Hotaru Village."

"At least you'll die like a pathetic fool" He yelled, anger filling his eyes.

I wondered who caused this man to get this angry and avoided asking him. The worker called me and said that my order is ready. I took it and paid for it.

Just before I leave, I asked her about the old man's receipt, she answered and I paid for it willingly.

"See? foreigners like me mean no harm for people like you" I smiled at him and left. Left him speechless for good.

When I got back, It's like seeing a bunch of hungry zombies begging for food or they'll eat each other up. Their eyes focused on the bag of food I'm carrying.

"FOOD!" The boys yelled, running towards me.

"Hold on! Wait!" I tried to calm those idiots down but to no avail. People were staring at us and whispering to each other. What a way to get their attention, huh?

Kim took all the food bags and left without even saying anything.

"You go girl, show 'em who's the boss" Ramona laughed. The boys sighed and whipped their drools.

"Seriously? I thought you guys ate in the plane" I asked not interested in their answer.

"Ugh... I didn't like their food... Not one bit" Scott, over me groaned.

"I forced myself to eat their food and ended up constipated." Stephen answered hardly, as if he had no energy left.

"And I didn't drink anything" Neils said, all of us looked at him. "Uhh... and I din't like their food, too"

"Guy, as much as this feels good you have to get off of me so we'll head back to the hotel and enjoy the food as soon as possible"

Scott blushed and got up looking nervous whilst scratching the back of his head to look normal. It wasn't effective.

I smirked and gave him a fast kiss on his forehead, "You look even cuter when you're shy".

"Sh-shut up..." He said, looking away.

Good thing that no one noticed because all of them where outside with Akane. "Guys! Hurry up!"  
yelled Ramona. "Or else we're leaving you guys".

Scott, surprised "W-wait! we're coming!" He answered, I slapped his ass and told him to race me.

"Y'know I'll beat you, right?" He said, smiling.

"You never know until you try" I said, pretending to look ready to race him.

"3... 2... 1"

"Go!"

Scott ran as fast as possible looking like Sonic or the Flash without even glancing back at me thinking it would lower his chances of winning.

I laughed and walked right behind him and followed Akane to lead the way to the hotel.

* * *

A/N: Made this chapter longer than the first one. Added a little bit of fluff but not enough. Leave a note and fav and I'll try as best as possible to add more fluff

on the next chapters (Horror adventure, too!) ;)


	3. Hot Spring

 

"We arrived" Akane informed us, pointing towards an old mansion.

"You're kidding me, right?" Asked Stephen, realizing that living in a mansion is impossible since only rich people live there.

"Not at all, do not worry. Mobile paid for your stay." Akane answered and smiled gently.

"Shiiiiiiiiit! This is AWESOME!" Scott yelled happily, jumping around and ready to head in.

"Wait up, Scott!" Ramona called but to no avail, he already got inside.

"The girl's room are on this side while the boy's are on the right side."

"Oh, that's cool" Neil answered, everyone looked at him "We can play video games all night" He added.

"Hope the place has margaritas.."

"Yup! Every kind of liquor." Akane answered.

My grin grew even bigger, wow... Being able to have both my favorite drink AND to be able to sleep with the person I love again is like a dream come true.

We followed Akane to show us our rooms and the other places. "You can visit the hot spring anytime you want" "It's behind the mansion."

"Super!" Knives kept jumping out of happiness. "I can't wait!"

"Well, I can't wait to see how Scott's face will be when we're at the hot spring" I smirked, elbowing Scott's ribs and looking at him as he flushed.

"Screw you, Wallace" He said, blushing deeply.

"Already to the next level, guy? Sure why not." I answered smoothly, watching him blush even more as he face palmed.

Ramona smiled and laughed at Scott. Knowing I fancy him. "Well, get ready everyone cause we're headed for the hot spring"

"OKAY!" Stephen grabbed Neil like a soccer ball and ran towards his room to prepare his stuff and get ready.

"What are you waiting for, Scott" I smirked, grabbed his arms and started running towards our room which was close to Stephen and Neil's room.

"It's cool to be back again" said the orange haired cutie while putting his clothes in the cabinet.

"It is," I helped him put his other clothes and stuff in when I finished mine. "At least know I have your body for me to play with" I joked, knowing Scott will be embarrassed and raged about my joke.

Funny, he didn't say anything and only pouted.

"Something I said that made you upset, guy?" I asked.

"N-nah, it's nothing"

I stood right in front of him and cupped his face to look at me, "Saying it's nothing means something is bothering you, Scott."

I made a terrible mistake... Looking at his beautiful eyes staring back at mine made my heart melt and my body felt weak and safe... I wasn't surprised when I forgot about everything and only concentrated on him... My eyes were cozy looking towards his... I just... can't describe how cute he was.

"Umm.. Did you actually me-" His sentence was cut off when we heard someone knocking on our door.

"Heeeeey! What's taking you so long?" Yelled Stephen.

"We can't let the girls beat us to the hot spring" Neil (as usual) added.

I laughed and replied, "You know they already did beat us to it, right?"

"No, they didn't!" Stephen rejected as if he saw the hot spring empty which he didn't.

I kissed Scott's forehead and headed towards the door "You ready?"

He tried to look as if he didn't like it when I kissed him but failed since I saw him smile but immediately covered it by looking smug.

I laughed at him and said, "Oh, riiiight. You're straight, sorry"

"Yeah you are" He knew I didn't mean to apologize and was being sarcastic.

Stephen carried both Scott and Niel as soccer balls and I got over his back smirking.

"Heeey! Why does Wallace get to be on top?" Scott said as he pouted.

"Because your mom said so, now lets head to the hot spring" I chuckled.

"I'm not a vehicle, y'know" Stephen informed us which made us laugh at him even more. He sighed and headed to the hot spring.

Once we arrived, the hot spring was divided in two with a wall in between.

"Seriously?" Scott, not surprised that happened since it was too good to be true to have them all together.

"Seriously." Kim assured from the other side, with an unamused tone as she always had.

Stephen didn't care because he wasn't straight to begin with. "I'm gonna-" Neil pushed Stephen in the hot spring and laughed at him.

"No one told you to not pay atten- WHOA!" Stephen pulled Niel from his leg into the hot spring and laughed at him "Karma's a bitch ain't she?"

Scott was thinking about something which gave me a great chance in surprising him by pushing him into the hot spring and declared "I'm the king of this hot spring" standing triumphantly.

"Oh yeah?" Scott grinned mischievously and jumped out of the hot spring to slip back again into it.

"Told you, I am STILL the king of th -WHOA" I felt someone push me into the spring, to see it was Niel that pushed me.

"Haha! Not anymore" Scott stuck his tongue out and Stephen pulled Niel back into the hot spring.

I chuckled and dragged Scott's head in the hot spring, after a few seconds I let go he grinned evilly which gave me a sign that I was in big trouble. He quickly grabbed my head and pulled it in the hot spring.

"Told ya, guys.. Karma.." He shook his head and laughed.

I tickled Scott to get him to free me from his grip and I could see it's working from the way he's slowly letting go of me. It worked like a charm as he tried to push me but I didn't let go and kept tickling him to teach him a lesson.

"H-hey! Th-that's ch-cheating!" He tried to talk steadily but failed miserably.

"I don't see any rules saying it was" I smiled, and kept tickling him.

"Please! I'm Ahaha- B-begg-ing you!" Tears formed from his eyes due to laughing too much.

"Okay, just because you begged" I let go of him as he tried to to balance his breathes and lean on me. Stephen was showing off his muscles (which he claims he has) which got us to splash water at him.

"WATER WAAAAARRRR!" we yelled, splashing water at each other.

"Boys will be boys" Ramona smiled upon hearing all the noises from the other side and the splashing of water.

"Yeah, it's like as if they're in a pool not in a hot spring." Kim added, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the hot spring.

"Tell me about it" Ramona chuckled and did the same as Kim.

"Geronimo!" Knives yelled as she jumped into the hot spring splashing the water at the two girls.

"Oh no you didn't!" Ramona smiled as she splashed water at Knives in which she giggled.

"You started war, prepare yourselves!" Kim informed giggling for once and splashing water at the other girls.

"Whoa.." Niel surprised. "Look at the sky, guys"

We happily did what our buddy told us and stared at the sky.

"That's gay, Niel" Kim ruined the moment in a funny way.

all of us laughed at what Kim said and at her tone.

"No, seriously! Look!" He pointed.

"What are you trying to show us, guy?" I asked.

"The sky! It was... red...and filled with clouds"

"It's normal and filled with stars, guy. No red sky"

"But..." He tried to protest but didn't know what to say.

Scott smiled and patted Niels back, "Maybe you're just tired"

"Maybe..." Niel looked down.

"-Yawn- Guys, it's getting late. We should go get some sleep" Ramona said.

"Yeah, I feel worn out.." Stephen yawned and scratched his head.

"Kim! Please bring my scarf with you" Knives said, cheery as always.

"Why would you bring your scarf in... never mind..." Kim was about to ask until she decided to ignore whatever Knives will tell her.

"Goodnight, guys" Ramona said, smiling and mostly thinking about Scott.

"Goodnight," They replied.

We all got out of the hot spring and were on our way to our bedroom.

"Scott... help me"

"Huh..?" Scott stopped and looked back trying to look at the source of the voice. "Who's this?"

"Please... I'm dying..." a voice of a girl pleaded.

"W-where are you?!" Scott asked looking around him worriedly.

"A village consumed with spirits and monsters... I'm running out of time... Please... you're our only hope"

"W-wait!" Scott yelled.

Silence filled the place. And Scott stood there wondering where the place was and who was this girl.

"Scott, you alright?" I got back looking at him worriedly.

"...Y-yeah" He looked at his feet but I could tell that something is really wrong with him but decided to talk about it in the bedroom.

"C'mon, let's go" I put my arm on his shoulder and walked to our bedroom. Not a single word left out of Scott's mouth.

Once I finished showering and drying my hair I got back to Scott to see him laying on the bed trying to sleep.

I sighed as I lied on the bed staring at the roof.

"Wallace...?"

"Mmmhmm...?"

"Would you believe me if I told you something that might sound crazy...?"

I smiled and replied "Everything you do is crazy, guy. And you're crazy. Of course I'll believe you"

He sat and stared at the T.V which was turned off moments ago. I looked at his figure waiting for whatever he's ready to tell me.

"There was this girl who was calling for my help..." He hugged his knees to his chest and didn't look away from the T.V.

"A girl...?" I asked, knowing that there wasn't anyone at that time when we were out.

He nodded and said "I couldn't find her... All I heard is that she was pleading me to help her.."

I sat back up and looked at him "But... there wasn't anyone at that time when we left, guy.."

"I know..." still, he didn't remove his sight from the T.V and hugged his knees closer this time.

"I swear I heard her pleading..."

My heart ached knowing that he really is telling the truth but had no proof he did. I pulled him close to me and hugged him tight.

"I believe you, Scott..." I said, he covered his face on my shoulder allowing me to hug him without resisting.

Minutes later he let go of me and looked at the blanket sheet. "She said she's in a village consumed with spirits and monsters... "

My iris' shrunk and I felt as if time stopped at what Scott said... ' _A village consumed with spirits and monsters...' 'a girl pleading help.._.'.

"Scott..."

"...?" Scott glanced at me.

"The _girl_ is in the _**Hotaru Village**_..."

 

**To be continued...**


End file.
